Angel Waits
by lostangel007
Summary: Angel is wounded, and Captain Evil Hare holds her life in his hands.
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Monster Rancher," or any related characters and properties. This is a "what if?" fic. All critical comments and suggestions are welcome.  
  
There is a beautiful flower, its name unknown to most, which grows in a wood far, far away. In form, it is much like a rose, but this particular flower, if you will, always produces dew, which takes the appearance of tears as it drips down the soft petals. The dew of the flower, or "tears," is said to be very rich in healing powers, and that is why only a few are still standing. In this wood, there is a small circle of them in different colors, colors that radiate hope and peace for those who come to pick them, often for a wounded loved one.  
  
But darkness came before night one day, as a troop of evil hares, led by their captain, went to the forest to destroy the healing flowers.  
  
Captain Evil Hare stood by and surveyed the scene as the evil hares trampled on the flowers.  
  
"Make sure you get every last one!" He ordered his minions, and growled.  
  
All evil hares look identical, being pitch-black with burning red eyes. Even their captain looked like the rest; the only thing giving him away was the metal helmet he wore.  
  
One of the many black hares, who was known as "BlackRain," looked at the metal helmet on his Captain's head with jealousy, and distrust. He looked longingly only for a moment, and then set back to his work. Someday.....  
  
What set the Captain of the evil hares apart from the rest were a few things. For one, he was more intelligent than the rest of them; he was not as easily outwitted as some of the evil hares where and unfortunately for any "goodie" that crossed his path, he was a sadistic and skilled fighter. Although many may not have been aware of that fact, for since being promoted to captain, the evil hare used his soldiers to do the fighting, while he stood back and gave the orders. He had also put on a little bit of weight since being promoted, and was not able to run as fast as he once did. But this did not worry him too much, for giving orders was what he liked best.  
  
But while his troops destroyed the flowers, he noticed BlackRain's glaring. It was only for a moment, but he was aware of it, and of Blackrain's envy. Although he knew that Blackrain would like nothing more to be captain, it would not happen. For even though Blackrain was strong, Captain Evil Hare was even stronger, and nothing could change that, nothing at all. If BlackRain ever decided to try something stupid like overthrow him, the Captain would simply rip BlackRain into shreds, and then destroy his mystery disk. It was as simple as that. The Captain smiled a little as it began to rain. In a way, he hoped BlackRain would try to overthrow him. He was ready for blood.  
*** Angel, a beautiful and peaceful "monster" with blood of both the passionate Pixie and the mystical Gali, was wounded. A Naga had caught her off-guard, and had attacked her, leaving her with a painful gash in her side, and one of her wings torn, blood dripping down her leg. The Naga was indeed a "baddie," and had attacked her as she was on her way to find Genki, Holly, and their band of monsters on their quest to find the phoenix. She had heard of their good deeds and their revolt against the evil Moo, and wanted to offer her help against the baddies.  
  
Angel had escaped the Naga, but she had to continue on foot, due to her wing. She knew of the healing flowers in the forest, but wondered if she could get there in time. She looked down, and winced. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her; any baddie could easily follow her trail. Angel moved on, and told herself it was not much farther, she knew she had to stay strong.  
  
She tried not to think of the blood that stained the grass, and her. The rain had started, but did not make her wounds any better, though she tried to imagine that they would. She squinted, for she was getting even weaker, and her vision was getting blurry. She could see the edge of the forest ahead, and tears of relief came to her eyes, making it even more so blurry. She stumbled, but continued. It was not much farther..... 


	2. 

Captain Evil Hare inspected the remains of the healing flowers, ignoring the rain, which was beginning to get heavier. He looked to BlackRain, and called to him.  
  
"Captain...?" BlackRain winced a little at the saying the word, as he looked to his leader.  
  
"You know the most of these parts. Are you positive there are no other places where the healing flower grows?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
The Captain smirked a little. "Positive, what?"  
  
BlackRain paused. "Positive, sir!"  
  
The Captain nodded at BlackRain, who was clenching his fists behind his back. "You had better be positive; I don't want to be answering to Master Moo if healing flowers are found."  
  
BlackRain's fists got tighter behind his back as The Captain turned away from him.  
  
"Somebody gather the remains of the flowers, and put them in the sack. NOW."  
  
Evil hares scattered to and fro, collecting the flower remains, but BlackRain did not move.  
  
The Captain smiled a little to himself. So it begins, he thought, and went to stand in front of BlackRain.  
  
"Is there a problem, BlackRain?"  
  
BlackRain thought quickly. If he was to try and fight the Captain now, the rain, wet ground, and darkness may disadvantage him, and BlackRain did not want to take that chance. He also wanted to try and have some time and talk with the other evil hares, when their Captain was not around, to try and feel out their loyalty for him. Slowly, he unclenched his fists.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
The Captain took a step closer, eyeing him idiotically. "Then tell me, why you just stand there?"  
  
The rest of the evil hares where finished disposing the flowers into their sack, and where silently watching their Captain and BlackRain.  
  
"I-uh-," BlackRain looked, to a cave in the distance. "The storm is getting worse-and I was just considering that cave for us to stay tonight."  
  
The Captain followed BlackRain's gaze to a small cave behind him, and growled under his breath.  
  
"All right, everybody! We'll stay in the cave until the storm stops," The Captain ordered, and with that that, the rest of the evil hares thankfully started for the cave, BlackRain included.  
  
The Captain stepped in front of BlackRain's path. "Not you."  
  
The evil hare stopped, and looked to the Captain in surprise. "Huh..?"  
  
"Somebody needs to keep guard outside. In case any outsiders come along."  
  
"Outsiders? Here?" BlackRain looked up at the dark sky, and then to his boss, to protest. "Captain, nobody's around for miles-"he started.  
  
"You will stand guard." And with that, Captain Evil Hare and the rest went to the dry refugee of the cave, leaving BlackRain outside.  
  
BlackRain found himself standing alone in the storm. Bewildered and furious, he could feel himself wanting to scream and bit his tongue so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Angel had entered the wood just as the storm was getting worse, and clutched herself as she was cold, and frightened. But she kept her focus- the healing flowers would be just a little more ways. People (or monsters, for that matter) in the know where aware that getting to the healing flowers was relatively easy. You had to walk straight until you came to a clearing, and they grew in a circle in front of a tree that looked very much like an old, sleeping Mock. Angel had been there several times before to gather some of the flowers for a wounded human or monster that she had been watching over. She looked up as lightning flashed across the night sky. I never thought I would be collecting the flowers for myself one day, she thought.  
  
When she finally reached the clearing, and saw the old familiar "mock" tree in front of her, she smiled, and let go of her side, which was still bleeding. Angel got to her knees to see the flowers, and did not notice the evil hare watching only a little ways away. Her hands, one stained with blood, searched the grass beneath her at first confusedly then frantically.  
  
"No," a tear came to her eyes when she realized what had happened. All the flowers where gone.....  
  
She did not hear BlackRain come up behind her, and before she could think of what to do next, she found herself being slammed up against the old tree. 


	3. 

BlackRain sneered at his wounded victim that he had pinned against the Mock tree.  
  
"Ow, please I'm wounded-"The Angel pleaded with the dark rabbit, who grinned sadistically, he was not even sure what he was doing, all he knew was he had caught a "goodie."  
  
A voice spoke up from behind him. "BlackRain, what are you doing?" Captain Evil Hare sounded annoyed.  
  
BlackRain turned to see the Captain standing behind him, as he kept Angel still pinned to the tree. He momentarily forgot his envy towards him, and grinned proudly.  
  
"I caught this Angel snooping around. She's one of the goodies."  
  
Angel shook her head. "I was not snooping, I am wounded-a Naga had struck me," she told both hares.  
  
"A Naga," repeated the Captain observably. His eyes went down to the blood on her leg. The wound looked bad.  
  
"I just came for a healing flower."  
  
He looked to the Angel's tearful face, but seemingly felt nothing.  
  
"You wish me to destroy her?" BlackRain asked the Captain, grinning at Angel again.  
  
The Captain paused as Angel held her breath. "No," he said finally. "She could be of some use to us. Let her go of her, she's not going anywhere."  
  
BlackRain glared at his captain, but finally let Angel go. She slid to the ground, her back and wings to the tree.  
  
"I need to find the healing flowers," Angel said to the Captain desperately. "My wing is torn as well."  
  
"Well, all the healing flowers are gone; my troops destroyed them all, and- "The Captain then noticed something besides Angel on the ground, which made him stop. A small bright bud was sprouting up from the grass; it was most defiantly a healing flower. He cursed to himself under his breath, he had stupidly overlooked the fact that although they destroyed the flowers that where there now, more would soon grow in place. He stared at the bud, and wondered if Angel would be able to see it in the dark, his night vision was so much better than hers.  
  
"Captain...?" prompted BlackRain questioningly.  
  
Angel's was about to take her eyes from the Captain, to where he was looking, but he spoke before she was able too see it, thus turning her eyes back to him.  
  
"Bring her to the cave." He ordered BlackRain. 


	4. 4

Angel was pushed into the cave by BlackRain, and the Captain followed. Once inside, Angel collapsed to the ground, falling at the feet of several black hares, who looked upon her with curiosity.  
  
"Everybody spread out!" the Captain ordered, not taking his red eyes from Angel. BlackRain stood behind him, watching them both. The Captain bent down to look into Angel's teary eyes.  
  
"So, Angel, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with you now."  
  
Angel just looked at the evil hare in front of her, but did not answer. He was beginning to get blurry.  
  
"Just what kind of powers do you have anyways?"  
  
Angel at first did not answer, but BlackRain stepped forward.  
  
"Actually, Captain, most Angels have..." BlackRain was stopped by a glare from the Captain.  
  
"Was I asking you, BlackRain?"  
  
BlackRain stared at his Captain, but did not answer. His temper was wearing thin-he was ready to make his move.  
  
"Well, was I?" The Captain snapped.  
  
BlackRain growled, which made the Captain take a step closer to BlackRain.  
  
Angel was watching the two black hares, and was feeling the tension between them. Now Angels are said to be the most kindest and merciful of all monsters, and this particular Angel was no exception, and although wounded, she felt as if she needed to intervene between the two hares.  
  
"I have many powers-"  
  
Both evil hares turned to look at the Angel.  
  
"But I am very weak now, and if I do not stop this bleeding-"Angel took her eyes from them, and placed her hand to her wound.  
  
There was another pause from the Captain, as he studied her. BlackRain used this opportunity to push his way through the evil hares, and to leave the cave, shooting a quick glance back at the Captain. The Captain ignored him, and bent down next to Angel.  
  
"If I heal you, will you help me?" he asked of her in a low voice, so the other Evil Hares could not hear him.  
  
"I can help you, but only for good purposes."  
  
The Captain clawed at the dirt beneath him, irritated. "I should have known you would say something like that."  
  
Angel went on. "But, how can you heal me? All the healing flowers are gone."  
  
The Captain just looked at her, and Angel closed her eyes.  
  
Outside, BlackRain was studying the outside structure of the cave. He lightly touched the side corner to the entrance, and loose dirt and pebbles immediately fell to the wet ground. He grinned, his red eyes glowing in the dark. It would be rather easy to make a cave-in. He proceeded back into the cave, and quietly gathered the other Evil Hares around him, as the Captain was busy watching his prisoner, and deciding what to do.  
  
As the Captain watched Angel sleep on the cave floor, he felt uneasy, but he was not sure why. His mind kept on wandering to the last healing flower he had spotted earlier, and he thought of his options. If he brought her the flower, she would be healed, and he could use her powers-but "only for good purposes." He scoffed at that, he had no use for "good purposes." So now what was the use for the Angel if she was not useful to him? He went to the nearest corner, and soon dozed off himself as he tried to make a decision.  
  
But still, the vision of the healing flower was vivid in his mind as he slept. When he awoke, he blinked, and stood up; he had taken too long with his decision. Angel stirred a little in her sleep, still breathing heavily. It was then he noticed how quiet it was in the cave. The Captain looked over to where his Evil Hares where supposed to be, but instead he found the cave empty. Before he could even wonder where they had gone too, he heard a voice from outside. BlackRain. He looked to the cave entrance, squinting, because it seemed to be even darker inside than it was before. Thoughts began to race through his mind as he rushed to the entrance to see what had happened. The entrance was blocked off, a mound of dirt and mud blocked his way. He then realized that BlackRain and the Evil Hares had betrayed him, and blocked the cave off to leave the Angel and him alone to die. Frantically and angrily, he began to dig at the dirt. He could hear the muffled voices outside the cave...... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Traitors! I will rip them all to shreds…" Captain Evil Hare began digging at the dirt mound that sealed him from the outside world. "BlackRain will be first."

Something stirred behind the Captain, he stopped; Angel was awake.

"Ohhh-" she moaned in pain. He tried to ignore her cries, and began to dig again. Somehow, Angel found the strength to crawl next to the Captain.

"They have trapped us. They have betrayed you," she said sadly.

"I will rip them to shreds," was all the Captain could say.

"That will not solve anything-I wish I could help you someway," Angel watched as he continued digging.

It took the Captain a long time, but finally a little bit of sunlight crept through the cave. When there was an opening big enough, Captain Evil Hare squeezed his way through, followed by Angel, who was now at her weakest.

"Damn! They must be miles away now. No matter-I will find them," the angry hare said through gritted teeth.

The Angel lifted a tired hand, and stroked the hare's dirty fur. He did not protest, nor did he respond. His eyes looked to the healing flower over by the tree, and he wondered if he should just give it to the Angel.

It was then they both heard a rustle in the bush in front of them, and out came BlackRain.

"Hello, Captain Evil Hare," he said with mockery.

And then BlackRain was upon his ex-Captain, claws scratching and sharp teeth gnashing. Angel put her hands to her head in fear.

"No…" she protested. She knew she was very weak, and sick…but did she have any powers left? She knew she had a little left in her, but to use them might knock her out, or kill her…

Still, one must remember that Angel's are the kindest of monsters…

Captain Evil Hare was putting up a good fight, but yet, BlackRain was getting the better of him, as he was both younger and stronger…but yet something made BlackRain stop, and cry out in pain. He pulled off of the Captain. The Captain, in turn, looked to Angel, her head was bowed-he knew she had just used his powers on his enemy.

BlackRain was unconscious. The Captain Evil Hare wiped the trickling blood from his nose, and watched as Angel collapsed.

She was now unconscious as well, and did not see the Captain get up, and walk over to the healing flower, to retrieve it.

He brought it back to where Angel laid, and managed to squeeze some nectar out of the flower's stem, onto her lips. A moment went by before Angel's beautiful eyes began to flutter, and she began to lick her lips.

"Open your mouth," the Captain ordered her quietly. She did so, and he poured more of the healing nectar into her mouth. She smiled faintly.

A few more minutes went by, and Angel seemed to get even better and stronger. "Thank you," she whispered. Captain Evil Hare nodded.

After an hour, Angel was able to sit up. "I am better now. I will be able to go on my way soon."

"I need to be on my way as well."

There was so much more that the "baddie" and the "goodie" (if you will) could have said to each other that day, but as the way things where in their world, where good will always verse evil, and vice versa, nothing could really be said, and they went on their own ways, wondering….

Up above, the full moon shone brightly, both for the good, and for the evil.


End file.
